Last Kiss
by TheFlamingMockingjay
Summary: Based on the song "last kiss" by Taylor Swift. Percabeth! I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe


_**A/N: Okay, this may seem odd, but I find writing sad fanfictions easy to do. They usually draw strong emotions from people, a goal every aspiring author works towards. So enjoy my masterpiece. **__** (P.S. Please don't hate me, Hayley. For, I am a weak person.)**_

* * *

Prologue

It all seems unreal, like a bad dream that I'm going to wake up from any minute. Then again, that's ill comfort, considering most of my dreams become reality in some way or another. It just hurts _so much. _There are little words that can describe what I'm going through.

I crumple into a chair and sob. It smells like him. Everything smells like him. Our room, the living room, the little cabinet above the kitchen sink where we kept the plates, this chair. I can't get him out of my head.

Why did he have to go?

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit in the darkness at one fifty-eight_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go?_

I close my eyes and painfully remember the first time he told me he loved me.

* * *

We were in his cabin, dong nothing but talking until the early morning. How he snuck me past the harpies, I never did find out. Sometimes, I swore that boy was magical.

I remember what time it was- one fifty-eight in the morning. The glow from the moon and the clock's face lit up his face, making him look like a god.

He gently stroked my face. "Annabeth."

I could barely speak. "Yeah?"

He gently kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I remember smiling. "I love you, too, seaweed brain."

* * *

I tilt my head down, as if I could see straight to the underworld. "Oh, Perce. Why did you have to leave me?"

_I do recall now the smell of the rain fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane _

_That July night_

_The beat of your heart, it jumped through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

I remember the time Thalia took me to Athens. I had the best time. But, since he had work, Percy wasn't able to come. We called every night for a week straight, but it just wasn't the same. When the plan finally landed, I ran off and straight into Percy's arms.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again, Wise Girl," He muttered into my hair. I simply nodded. We stayed like that for a while, me in his arms. I remember how fast his heart was beating, and mine quickly matched his.

Thalia and Nico finally came over and disturbed us so we could go get our bags. But it didn't matter.

I never truly left his arms.

_But now I'll just sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes_

I sit on the floor, wearing his favorite shirt. It's a ragged old thing that I had pestered him relentlessly to throw out. Now, I'm glad that he fought me tooth-and-nail for it. It's like I still have a small piece of him.

But, I still wish I had the real thing.

_All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

I know a lot, considering I am a child of Athena. But, right now, in this very moment, the only thing I seem to know is that I don't know how to get him to miss me. Hell, he's probably in Elysium right now, laughing and having a great time.

How do I compete with that?

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I had imagined a lot for us. I thought we'd get married one day. I dreamed of having his children. I thought about how we'd stick together forever until old age. But I _never _dreamed this would happen.

I guess a girl can't have everything.

And, guys, they generally come and go with the wind. But, Percy was no ordinary guy. He gave up immortality and plunged to the depths of tartarus just to be with me. Percy was much more than just some guy who'd wear out faster than my snot-nosed stepbrothers' interest. No, he was special.

And, for that, I will never love another.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did  
_

I remember the way he always walked with a purpose. Always the life of the party. Everyone loved Perce. He was just that guy. The one who stood up for the little people, and didn't allow anyone to feel down. His sunny disposition always warmed up the room. I'd always joke about him showing off, rolling my eyes in the process.

He'd always pull me in for a dance; even he knew I had two left feet. Anyone else, I would have turned down flat.

But this was Percy.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

I loved how every time we went over to my father's house, he would always shake his hand, no matter how many times my dad told him it was far too formal. Because, no matter how much he knew him, he was my father, and Percy wanted his respect.

I loved how he would walk with his hands in his pockets. Not in the slouchy way that seemed bum-like. In the leisurely way that still had an air of elegance to it. Only he could pull off something like that.

I loved how, if I was worrying too much, he'd shut me up with a kiss. Yes, one could consider it rude, but I found it endearing.

I miss all those little things.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are  
_

There's nothing left of him now except for his scent and photos. Sally helped me deal with it, and she told me that having all of his old things around would only make it worse. So, we gave all of it away the various thrift stores. She tried to convince me to clean the apartment, but I craved the small reminder it gave me of my lover. Sometimes, I'll just sit for hours watching his life in stills. It's painful, but it's all I have.

I can slowly feel him forget me. They say he hasn't, that he never will, but only I know the truth. Being apart for so long, with him in the underworld, he's drifting away. Slowly, he's losing all memory of the life we held dear.

The only reason I continue to talk to Thalia and Nico is to check up on him. Nico says he's not going to try for the isles of the blessed. I can't say I'm surprised. He was never one to take more than needed. He never did gamble, unlike other people his age.

I hope it's nice where he is.

* * *

_**Please review my pitiful fanfic**_


End file.
